Is He Trully Dead?
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ DARK FLAME!Did Roman really die? Or, is he like Riley and a lingering soul? Does he want to move on? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ DARK FLAME!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortals series, it belongs to Alyson Noel.

Author's Note: This takes place after Dark Flame while Damen and Ever try to figure out how to be able to touch.

Lingering Souls?

Why do they always think that girls are good? What about the girls gone bad? Huh? What about them? Or, why do they get all the attention? What about when a good girl does a good thing? Nothing. Zip. Nothing.

I pulled my knees to me and stared out at the water. I had come here to escape all the chaos. In the water, a few ways off, Jude was paddling out. He looked over his shoulder and saw me. He froze. A huge wave came and swept him under the water. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Damen asked, coming up behind me. I stand and shrug.

"Nothing much," I said. He nodded and looked at where Jude was surfacing.

"You two's on good terms again?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. I shake my head and sigh.

"Hardly. He ruined out lives, Damen, I'm never going to forget that. I finally reached Roman and he had to ruin everything. I finally gain Haven's trust and he ruined that. I don't think I'll ever forgive him," I told him and stood up.

"Just promise me you won't do anything crazy," Damen said, looking at me. I shrugged.

"What's the point? Roman had the only cure and now it's gone. He said there wasn't any recipe, just what was in his head. Unless we go to the Shadowland and visit him, there's no way to get it," I told him. He gives me a look.

"Remember how Riley lingered after she died?" he asked.

"Yeah? And?" I asked as we walked up to the parking lot.

"What if he didn't move on?"

"I thought that only worked with the people who weren't damned to the Shadowland," I said. He shrugs.

"It's possible that they stick around. I've never met one, but it's still possible," he said. I stop.

"Why would Roman linger? Why would he come to me?" I asked him.

"Maybe he doesn't want to come to you. Maybe he wants you to come to him," he said, raising his eyebrows. I frown. Is it possible?

"We'll see," I told him finally. He shrugs and we get in our cars and go our separate ways.

**I know it's short, but I was bored and just wrote it for the heck of it. Do you think I should continue? Review and tell me! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortals. It belongs to Alyson Noel.

The Ghost of Me

Haven stared at me. I stared right back at her. The ghost of Roman lingered between us. Was he a ghost? Was Damen right about him? Was it possible?

"You're insane, Ever," Haven said, breaking the silence. I shrugged and looked at Roman. He looked thoughtful. I watched as he floated over to a stack of books and knocked them over.

"See? I'm not insane," I told her and pulled my knees to my chest. She snorted.

"So? The books just fell, nothing special there," she said. I sighed. She was impossible. I looked at Roman. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's bull headed. That's all there is to it," he said with his British accent. I nodded in agreement. "What now?"

_ The necklace. _I told him. He nodded and disappeared.

"Where is he then? Huh? Why don't I see him?" she asked me. I shrugged and hoped, believe it or not, that Roman would return quickly.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be seen by you. Maybe he's shy," I suggested. She rolled her eyes.

"Why would he be shy? He never used to be shy," she said, plopping down in the leather chair. Roman reappeared. Haven's eyes widened. I imagined that she only saw a ruby necklace floating in the air. "What the hell?"  
"I told you he was here. This is the necklace he was going to give to you. He had plans to curse it, but wasn't able to because...well, you know," I told her and took the necklace from Roman. "Thanks."

"No problem. Is there any way to cure me?" he asked, trying to sit in a chair.

"I don't know yet," I said, sighing. He nodded.

"Try for me will yah?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sure," I said and handed the necklace to Haven. She held it between two fingers and looked as though she thought it was going to hurt her.

"Are you insane? What kind of shit are you pulling on me?" she demanded, dropping the necklace. Roman rolled his eyes and I rescued the necklace from the floor.

"Fine, suit it yourself. Why don't you two talk?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'talk'? You mean like you have, to myself?" she asked and shook her head. "Uh huh, no way." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, guess I'll just have to get my cure from him and he can leave," I said and we headed to the stairs.

"Wait. Let him show himself to me," she said and sighed again. I smiled at Roman.

"I'll be upstairs," I said.

I sat down on the bed and stared at the floor. That was how Roman found me. He sat down, well, tried to, next to me.

"I was a jerk," he said after a moment. I looked at him.

"Yah think?"

"I was worse than a jerk. Maybe I do deserve the Shadowland...maybe that's where I should go," he said. I shook my head at him.

"I know you don't want to go there, Roman, it's completely and totally dark and you're isolated for eternity. Please, please tell me that in between isn't as bad as that," I said, begging. He gave me a sad smile.

"No worries, luv, I have no plans to move on yet. I don't want to go there. All I'm saying is that maybe I deserve it after everything I did," he said, sighing. I tried to take his hands, but couldn't manage.

"The thing between you and Damen, it's stupid. He didn't see you, you were young and in the shadows. It wasn't his fault," I said. He closed his eyes.

"Yeah, but he damned me. Maybe I should have died. Did he ever stop to think that he damned us all, including you?" he asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"Maybe not. 'The tragedy of life is not so much what men suffer, but rather what they miss. ~Thomas Carlyle'. You can't sit around, letting the past haunt you. You have to move forward. Don't think about the past or the present, focus on today," I told him. He shook his head.

"You're impossible, Ever," he said.

"I know," I told him, smiling. He returned the smile.

"Now, what about that cure?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," I said jokingly.


End file.
